Love's Uncertainties and Encounters
by ItacestLoversUnite
Summary: Inside one home full of riches and known by fame, a slightly-older male, whom can't be mistaken but a teenager at most, has it all: Friends, family, money, and even popularity. However outside of his home nearly at all times, is a younger boy who often gets seen as a child, but is also yet another teen, has lost everything, and only known for his suicidal attempts and mistreated.
1. Prologue: Our Story

Okay, since this is going to be my first Fanfic. on this site, I hope that you can all enjoy this, and if you don't like certain parts or scenes in the story, then I ask you all to please be mature about it, and tell me what you did and didn't like about it, I love criticism~!

!~ItacestLoversUnite~!

- Scene change or thoughts

(Yugi's Pov.)

/Yami's Pov./

=No one's Pov.

' Thought's '

" Talking "

-=No one's Pov.=-

The day was anew, it was a bright and sunny morning, the birds singing a tune, the sky creating a colorful bright baby blue, and the leaves shivering on the tree's from the gush of wind. All in all, it was a perfect way to wake up, or it would've been, if not for the alarm clock blaring out Yami's ears. Sighing, he glares at the annoying thing, still tired with his crimson eyes already giving the object an evil-eye look, nearly sending it half-way across the room, not caring if it broke or if it even got sent to the Shadow Realm for waking him up abruptly, before trudging slowly downstairs, yawning lightly.

Lazily looking around him, the young Ex-Pharaoh's vision is filled with a huge-amount of the sun's ray crisscrossing across the entire room, if not the two-story house, though still in a daze, the tri-hair colored male grinned in delight, knowing that he would have a good day, since it was the beginning of the school-year in High school for himself. Around the same time, a much younger-looking boy, who wasn't even a toddler, but actually a 15 year-old in reality, gazing through his closed-curtained windows depressingly, knowing that even with the day beginning, that he would have hell-bent on his shoes. Sighing glumly, Yugi slowly grabbed his folded-out clothes on his nightstand that he had left out the darkened-day before, not even caring that he would be late for the new school-year, dreadfully nibbling on the frozen toast that his Grandfather had apparently left out for him, though why bother if he never had actually truly cared for him in his entire life?

Between the two unknowingly, there would soon be an attracting, yet strangely alluring meeting, and a possible friendship, if not more coming along them. This is a story with an Egyptian whose just re-started his life once again, which for now will be unknown until later, that is not just spoiled and handsomely gorgeous, but also wealthy, and also a story with an Asian-American teen, whom may seem innocent at first glance, although the past is deluding the said-innocent theme, when in reality, is a depressed, suicidal tri-hair colored boy wanting only love and affection from his peers and others.

-End of the Prologue-

…..Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the little sneak-peak that I gave you, but be aware, I'll probably write like this very often, so if this was a bit complicated to read or understand, then you might want to read another Puzzleshipping fanfiction out there somewhere, hehe…..*scratches head in embarrassment* Oh, and I almost forgot, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Furious Hikari

Hello again everyone, I have a lot of time on my hands lately even with exams going on soon, but I'm hoping to at least go for 26 - 59 chapters before I end this story, and again, I hope that you can all enjoy this, and if you don't like certain parts or scenes in the story, then I ask you all to please be mature about it, and tell me what you did and didn't like about it, I love criticism~!

!~ItacestLoversUnite~!

- Scene change or thoughts -

(Yugi's Pov.)

/Yami's Pov./

=No one's Pov. =

' Thought's '

" Talking "

-(Yugi's Pov. )-

Treading slowly and depressingly, the negativity nearly flowing through him, the vertically challenged teen had only been going to school for learning purposes' only now, ever since last year…'Last year, huh…? Back when everyone knew me, back when I was at least acknowledged, back before….,' stopping in mid-thought once he had reached the gigantic-building, the young-looking teen finally had noticed his surroundings, cherry blossoms filling his vision, with students wearing similar, yet different clothes, almost making them look unrealistic and dancing, also seeing a few bushes nearby carrying and holding up flowers and delectable-looking berries, making them seem majestic.

A few of the more taller and broader male students had bumped into the tiny, tri-hair colored boy, making him stumble onto the dirtied ground harshly, hearing a few snickers pass his way when his belongings had un-mercifully tumbled out onto the earth, turning the once whitened and clean papers, into tainted, disgusting ones. Taking in a sharp in-take of breath as the boy, Yugi, had heard the tardy bell rung throughout his inner ears, sighing and clenching his somewhat small fists in deep-rumbling anger starting to bubble inside of him. 'Great, just great Yugi, you just HAD to make your first impression turn out like this in-front of other students for the new school year….! Oh well, not like it matters, since when have other people ever noticed me anyways?'

Hurriedly picking up the muddied and scattered pages the young boy could find, he scurried quickly into the building and made a few turns, hoping desperately that his uniform hadn't been dirtied as well, before the amethyst-eyed male had swiftly, and nearly toppled over, panting through his nostrils as he had done so, and began walking towards an empty spot in the filled-up room, not noticing nearly every one of his classmates eyes and glances shot towards him silently.

-/Yami's Pov./-

Strolling downwards the expensive, newly-looking wooden stairway and had just gotten into his regularly luxurious garments, the tight, dark raven leathered tank-top and jeans, hugging his chest and waist comfortably, the darkened-chocolate browned belt loosely fitting itself around his hips, his hair spiked to it's perfection, the cuffs on his hands making him look gorgeously dangerous, along with his crimson-red eyes and eyeliner, the pale, soft skin and coal-black toned boots hugging his feet, calmly opening the doorway from the garage, Yami sighs. The older, yet alluring and towering attracting, slim figure had dangled his set of skull keys, towards his pristine and new years 2014, Ferrari LaFerrari, with it's blood-like color mixing in with the pitch-black one, creating an odd, yet familiar powerful hue, as it glowed to light. Deciding to hurry up and get to his current year's High school, the tri-hair colored male, with the flick of his wrist after striding towards the Ferrari, put the keys into ignition and heard the faint sound of the wonderfully shiny motor-vehicle stir to life, closing the car door behind him as he had begun to drive out from the driveway.

Putting on some metallic-type of music on, Yami had felt the vibrations of the beats going from his Ferrari towards his slim-like body in a heartbeat, loving the way how it had nearly sent shivers down his spine, before driving speedily towards Domino High, the High school that he would apparently be going to, gritting his teeth when he saw the notorious Seto Kaiba's Limo driving upwards, angrily drilling holes into the pure-white Limousine, as seeing that the two's families were enemies. Finally finding a parking spot, he nearly had jumped up in joy as he saw Tea, his girlfriend of 3 years passing through the wooden-polished doors of the school, not noticing a younger look-a-like version of him stumbling towards the ground, looking up at others fearfully. Secretively, he stalked towards the brunette-haired female before pouncing on her, eliciting a loud yelp from the girl, surprise flickering onto her features as she saw her boyfriend.

"Jesus Yami, for a minute there, I thought some pervert was going to be behind me!," the sky-blue eyes school-girl had said, making the male chuckle lightly, "Well I'll be sure to warn you next time then, Tea. By the way, before I forget, what kind of classes do you have? Maybe we have some together~," the crimson-eyed teen had all-but nearly purred, making the brunette blush lightly and answer softly, "W-well, I have Theatre, Drama, Algebra, Biology, English, World Geography, and then Art as my last class…". Frowning slightly, the pale, yet tanned Yami had realized that they had none of the same classes, and even if they had, it wasn't in the same periods as he had. Waving a farewell and pecking her lips lightly, he had just walked into his first period class, sighing at the thought of Tea being away, before a deafening sound of a 'bam' had people stop their chattering in mid-sentence, quickly turning towards a younger-looking version of himself with sweat-glistening his pale-like features of skin.

Gasping, Yami had looked more closely at the similar looking boy to himself, eyeing his innocent violet-like eyes with interest, noticing how he had an azure-looking jacket around him falling downwards near his thighs, the tri-colored hair tinted with lavender, a neatly placed choker adoring the neck of his neck, the nearly same Lolita cuffs around his wrists, the tightened gothic-looking tank on his small body, the somewhat longer raven-colored boots and pants, more particularly noticing the younger's necklace, which was an Egyptian-like pyramid adorning with chains through a loop from it, the hieroglyphics and strange looking pyramid catching his interest, not noticing the boy angrily pulling out a chair and sitting in-front of him. With a crease starting to form onto his forehead, the slightly older male had but to wonder what exactly had made the boy so frustrated, after all, the day had yet to officially begin. 'Hmmmm….he looks so innocent, I wonder if he ever had dated in his entire life, or maybe he's just submissive? But that would explain why he's so good looking….wait, No! I shouldn't be thinking of these type of things, god what am I thinking?! I already have Tea for that matter, and besides, I'm straight, I'm not into guys, especially little adorable boys that look strangely like me…..wait, adorable? Not again!' The older, tri-hair colored male's eye twitched slightly from his thoughts, not really realizing when the day had started with his Algebra teacher smoothly walking in, Mr. Ushio was his name he believed, but at the moment he didn't give a rats ass who he was; just whom, however, was the delectable look-a-like of his was though?

-End of Chapter 1-

So yeah, I'm starting off with Yami going out with Tea for now, please don't hit me! ***hides behind a desk with chairs being thrown at it** I know that it's a slow development, but in order for me to be interested in this longer to actually finish it, it's necessary! Including with what's been going on so-far, I'm trying to drop as many hints as I can without giving out the real thing with what's wrong with Yugi, but you all have to just continue guessing what it is for now…anyways, that's just about it, please R&R! I'll appreciate it a lot if you do~!


	3. Chapter 2: Troubles Start

Hey everyone, thanks again for seeing my story, I was surprised of how many people actually looked at this story! Anyways, I have good and bad new: The Bad News, is that I have a party to go to tomorrow for at least 5 hours, but the good thing is that I'll make an extra chapter that I'm going to be posting up right after this~! Please be mature about it, and tell me what you did and didn't like about it, I love criticism~!

!~ItacestLoversUnite~!

- Scene change or thoughts -

(Yugi's Pov.)

/Yami's Pov./

=No one's Pov. =

' Thought's '

" Talking "

-(Yugi's Pov. )-

Sighing dutifully after the drawn-out 24-hours of work, assignments, and extensive schoolwork throughout the entire day, with no such luck either of making a single classmate through any of his periods so far, although the only thing that the young teen had managed to do, was to get on Mr. Ushio's nerves, or so he guessed from the passing glares the tri-hair colored boy had seen from him. Sauntering into the fully lit, yet packed café, with numerous students wearing colorful and dazzling festivity they had nearly shown him, as if it were a fireworks display on New Years. Shaking his head carefully, as to diverge his train of thought, the petite-looking teen had moved gradually, yet at a painfully snail-like pace, towards a vacant bench in the sunny, beautifully skilled view, the billowy-snow shapes of clouds passing overhead, the peacefulness was nearly astonishing, although not surprising to Yugi, seeing as everyone usually ate inside the Cafeteria.

'Those people don't know what they're missing out on, it's a pretty nice day today, and yet they're all just inside wasting the view! But maybe they just don't want to be near me….yeah, that's probably it, since I'm shy and stutter, I'm so useless…..alone….hated….despised….ugly…disgusting…not worth anyone's time…why am I still here? Maybe I should just-,' although before the pale-skinned teen could show any movement, his attention was diverted when suddenly, a sort of oddly shaped-plate that must have been a resemblance to a tray, slammed down onto the same bench near him, that had made Yugi nearly yelp from fear. Turning his head towards the person who had begun to slowly eat, his insides had frozen when he had seen who it was; Joey Wheeler, whom had a somewhat soaring height, always wearing a slightly crinkled multi-colored t-shirt, chalky white and ultramarine blue clashing together, chestnut trousers seemingly loose around his hips, scraggly dirty-blonde short-locks of hair covering his face with a light glint from deep within his chocolate-covered eyes, knowing that probably wasn't good.

Although the midget-heightened teen had only begun his recent events at Domino High only a few hours before, he knew the darkened, yet light-haired boy, since the two were in the same middle once before, though stripe-shirted boy was a constant tormentor of his, which to the poor and innocent creature, had helped destroying his mind, replacing unknown hatred towards the creation of the universe, and building-up his woefulness even more. Though there were other antagonists that had made the tri-color haired boy into a whimpering excuse of a mess, Joey was one of the worst of all, because the somewhat older teen had helped part-take demolishing whom he once was; cheerful, compassionate, loyal, trust-worthy, and sparkling light that he used to be, however that had all but changed, thanks to 'him'….Unknowingly, the boy had brought Joey's attention towards him, making him remember why he had been frozen in place the first time, seeing the smirk adorning upon his lips, he realized that he should have run like hell the moment that the other had sat down next to him, shivers going down his spine before a blow to the head was given from the said teen.

-/Yami's Pov./-

After the eventful and forgiving bell had begun for supper, he strode towards his beautiful, or at least to him what he thought was a beautiful and charming young lady, Tea's classroom, hurriedly revealing the doorway through the wooden-like placed entryway of the classroom was, the older-like teen had grabbed the brunette-hair's shrimp-like arm into his powerful grip, pulling the said female into his soft, yet firm and loving arms, Tea glancing back into his crimson-like eyes with a twinkle of adoration and wit inside the depths of them, smiling into the embrace as she spoke, "Oh Yami, I was just about to go looking for you, you didn't think that any of the girls in this school were attractive, did you, Yami-kins?" The cobalt-eyed teenager had asked with slight hurt and playfulness in the said question, the slightly tanned male pretending to be in thought, before answering just as playfully back, "Well, I do believe that there were a few of them around here, maybe I should've gotten their numbers~? Haha, I'm just joking Tea, no need to give me that look!" The sizeable crimson-liquid like eyed Yami had chuckled out, from seeing his girlfriend's jealous, yet pouting expression had held, turning into a smirk from hearing him afterwards of the comment.

"As if, and if I didn't know any better, I think that I should've hit you for that, Yami Sennen, you're lucky that I'm such a nice and caring girlfriend of yours~," the somewhat pale-skinned schoolgirl had said jokingly, the two of them walking hand-in-hand, getting odd glances towards them as they passed throughout the seemingly statue-like hallways, nearly shining in radiance from every place they had went to so far, seeing as it was a newly-built faculty was in-fact made by the owners hands himself, Maximillion Pegasus, the principle of Domino High, although Yami guessed that he should be delightful about it, since it had made the hazel-haired girlfriend of his and himself to be a couple longer, and because the start of the year had seemed to be going great for himself, although he wasn't entirely sure about others, though it probably was, since there was indeed, not a fist-fight at all today, although it's only the first daytime at school today, the students that had signed up for the school were certainly nearly all troublemakers, not to mention that the Yami had heard of one student here being a released felon, just of only 12 months; a year, though they were just rumors, the male hadn't liked the thought about it, so he had replaced the thoughts once again by chatting with Tea.

Finally being able to enter through the auditorium with countless students already in it, some with neatly home-made nourishments and crippled, fizzy drink cans nearly scattering across the ground, shaking his head slightly in disgust at how slothful some of the individuals were, before attempting to skip across it and pinpoint the location of exactly where the rest of their acquaintances were at in the interior of the seemingly-large building. The two lovers agreed to stray away from one another, in order of having a higher chance of actually detection where their companions were at, with the azure-eyed female going the opposite direction of the mature-looking male, with the said male moving towards the exterior part of the building of a school, frowning at the thought of leaving his gorgeously-looking sweetheart behind, making sure that his associates would definitely be suffering later for making the two part. Deciding making yet another turn throughout the now somewhat foggy surface of the earth, noticing that it may precipitate shortly, a quiet growl escapes through his lips, not noticing that the slightly-tanned male was snarling, before stopping dead in his tracks of what he was witnessing now, from after so many different rotations on the school-grounds, because nothing could have prepared the multi-hair colored teenager for what he was gaping at next.

-End of Chapter 2-

Finally, this Chapter's finished! It nearly took forever to find some of the words on my pc today, since my computer's starting to lag for some reason…..=/ Oh well, hopefully I can still write and search up the many words I type up on here in the future, otherwise I might need a new one, and you all wouldn't be able to see any new Chapters for awhile…anyways, that's just about it, please R&R! I'll appreciate it a lot if you do, thanks for all the support, everyone~! ***waves a short good-bye and leaves for a bit to upload/make the next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: Sweet Sorrow

So, just re-capping of what I said earlier, I'm posting up 2 chapters today, due to a friend's party that I'm going to be at tomorrow, so I hope that you all aren't too disappointed about it, since it is a Friday and all, haha! And again, please be mature about it, and tell me what you did and didn't like about it, I love criticism, even the complaints that any of you have about what's going on so far, I'm making slow progress, but it'll eventually have YamixYugi~!

!~ItacestLoversUnite~!

- Scene change or thoughts -

(Yugi's Pov.)

/Yami's Pov./

=No one's Pov. =

' Thought's '

" Talking "

*Warning for this Chapter: This is where the Rated Maturity part comes in, just warning you guys, so that you'll have something to know before you start reading~!

-=No one's Pov.=-

A sick, cracking 'snap' reverberated throughout the entire exterior from the outside of the courtyard, the slight crackling sound of thunder berating anyone's thoughts would have been outside, though really should have stayed on the safer interior of the building, making the mood darker with a horrifying sight to behold of a certain elevated, tri-hair colored teenaged male having intentions of traveling onto the courtyard to only discover where his comrades had advanced off towards, not at all expecting his look-a-like from earlier, Yugi Mutou, to get pummeled unfathomably, and repeatedly, into the once grassy-land, to the currently muddied earth, as if the younger-looking boy was all-but a rag doll. Towering over the bijou, amethyst-eyed youth, was a shadow-like figure, looking pissed off as hell if you had dared to even gaze at the other at the moment, seeming demonic and almost as if the shadowy-teen had snapped, was grinning at Yugi's shocked, and yet pained once baby-fat cheeks, into what looked like was now a defeated, monstrous-sight to see.

The unfortunate teenaged male whom had been unlucky enough to witness such a horrifying scene could do absolutely nothing at all, but only to continue silently observing what was happening, almost as if it had come out of a horror theme, seeing as the bullied-teen onto the sludge-like ground, being repeatedly smashed, lashed-out, slapped, kicked, and even spat on like the boy was not even a live, human being, as if he was only gone from the world proceeding past him without a second glance. Then, the crimson-eyed male had noticed something even more terrible at the sight; the once innocent-like feature of the boy had now laying a broken arm, contusion's across his higher body, seeing as his now filthy azure-cloak had been lifted up a little bit, also able to see and outline nearly every rib on the younger's rib-cage, the large, yet tinted laceration's looking painful, the short breaths and gasps, excluding the high-lit yelps he had given out loudly, screaming at the shadow-like figure to stop momentarily, although it was uneventful and useless, that however had not seemed to deteriorate the heightened-challenged boy to ever cease to plead to the other. Glancing over, the Yami had once traced his eyes over yet again, at the merciful and horrifying-body, the deep slits over his frail-like wrists, bleeding openly to those who could even discern it through the gory, yet dampy-atmospheric weather, the blood-splattering scene still unfolding outwards to the quiet crimson orbs, attempting to take this all in a leisurely-pace.

-(Yugi's Pov.)-

'It hurts, it hurts so much….why won't the pain go away….? Why doesn't anyone see me hurting, dying inside, out…? I hate this…..I hate it…I hate you…..burn in hell…why am I even still here, breathing air…? Only good people get to live, not me, because I'm a bad boy…..I should never have lived…just please god, if anyone's out there, just kill me now…..PLEASE!,' the now messy, multi-hair colored boy had nearly screamed in his mind, the blows to the skull making a burst of crimson-liquid leaking out of it, by none other than one of his tormentor's themselves; Joey, the flash of yet another agonizing high-pitched shriek leaving his rosy-lips, feeling as if the entire earth was crashing onto his frail-frame, when the dirtied-blonde haired male, had all but nearly kneed his already broken-leg. Starting to constrict his breathing, the chocolate-eyed teen had begun to choke him, the world and nearly the boy's entire existence passing through his half-lidded eyes, when the teenager had entirely stopped once Yugi had finally started to see his frame become fuzzy-like, gasping for oxygen and nitrogen back into his nostrils greedily, the poor pale-skin toned teenager had felt discomfort from all certain places, though one was not supposed to be his regional area, where it had suddenly felt like it had been brushed through a couple of fingers. Wildly opening his now afraid, and awoken lids, Yugi had nearly all, but stopped his breathing when he saw a sadistic smirk forming across Joey's pair of cracked-lips, catching a glimpse of his head stirring downwards towards the younger's somehow un-zipped pants, shuddering when he had felt a wave of arousal hit him and nearly sobbed out of what was happening.

"N-no, stop it Joey, I don't want this…..le-let go of me, please stop it Joey…! I-I'll do anything, a-anything you want me to, just…..j-just not this, PLEASE JOEY, STOP IT NOW!," Yugi had wailed at the top of his lungs, his parched esophagus already had made it nearly impossible to utter a word, but immediately tears had started trailing downwards from his injured cheeks, as the other had not even had the slightest care in the world to listen to what he had been seeing, realization hitting him like a heap of bricks had just fallen on-top of him; Joey was going to molest, rape, and violate him, stripping the poor and already broken-down teen from his last piece of innocence, before embarrassing him of it, maybe to even possibly murder the younger afterwards…? Knowing that there was no other way out of this, as he guiltily started to feel the impending and growing hotness from his now, slightly-erected member, he whimpered in his own filthiness, feeling only a sense of desperation, tortured, and agony, nearly yelping aloud once again from the bully's actions. In a last resort of sense and hopelessness, Yugi had all but screeched out towards any living being that were near the two, "Please, someone, anyone…He-HELP MEEEE!"

-/Yami's Pov./-

Finally managing to snap out of whatever stupor that the older-looking male had been in, he had glanced back towards the scene only to gape at the shadowed male giving the helpless, defenseless, and most of all, mutilated look-a-like of himself, of what it had seemed to be, a blow-job. Gasping in horror and in disgust, the Yami had then heard all but of a ghostly shriek emerging from the teensy tri-hair colored boy, "Please, someone, anyone…He-HELP MEEEEE!," shocked out of his wits when he had seen the teenager finally pass out from exhaustion, and torturous soul that had been crushed by the shadow. Glaring and nearly flaring up in absolute rage of what had happened, the now angered crimson-orbs had given the shadow a death glare, unknowingly striding towards the figure, before a exasperate strike from his own fist flew first into the asshole, who had just beaten a teenager so brutally, not giving a care in the damn earth if the person had just been wiped out from the face of the earth. A yelp had revered the pissed-off Yami from his feelings into the real-life once again, only to be greeted with the site of scarlet-fluid running down his fists from outrage, seeing the shadows face once and for all.

Gasping and yet sneering at the exact time of whom this was, one of his dearest and child-hood friends, Joey, now face-planted onto the tainted, disgusting ooze of dirt crawling down his appearance, feeling nothing but irritation and displeasure scrawl across his features, snarling downwards un-forgivingly onto the passed-out figure of once a former and familiar companion, yet now nothing more of a half-assed of an excuse of a human-being. Carefully and unwillingly averting his flared-up ruby-eyes onto the other, Yami had quickly and yet quietly scooped up the youth into his limbs gently, hurriedly avoiding his gaze to tug back on the beauty-eyed teen's tight jean's and zipping them up, cradling his now even more fragile-like form close towards his torso, Yami slips the boy's appendage around his abdomen. Steadily and wearily eyeing the velvet-like hair onto the even more pale-skin of the boy's frame, seeing his gentle, rosy -lips being untouched, radiating an angelic form of light, surrounding the child-like person, and felt a sort of desperate desire and a requiring sense to protect the young one' s child-like innocence. Then, as unknowingly as it had come from, the masculine teenaged-boy had recited something across his own lips, however the slightly-tanned Yami had not even recalled where he had heard it before, "Hikari, my Aibou, I'm so, so sorry for this…"

-End of Chapter 3-

Sorry about this being really slow guys, I'm doing my best to fix a problem that's been going on with my computer all day today, so that's mostly why I haven't posted this Chapter up yet, but this a treat to you all, I'll send regular Chapters again starting on Saturday or Sunday again this week, because I might have some plans already sorta made for Saturday, so don't miss me too much, my readers~! I'll be back soon to continue writing for this story/Fanfic., whatever you wanna call it. That's all for now, so I hope that you all have an awesome week, or maybe that this extra Chapter'll cheer you up a bit, bye! ***blows a kiss for all the readers, and finally leaves for good for the next few days**


	5. Chapter 4: Confusing Logic

I wanted to explain what's being going on so far: The Pharaoh somehow got revived, Yugi's been in hell, Joey is one of Yugi's bullies, Tea is Yami's girlfriend for now, and Pegasus is the school's Principle. But yes, welcome back, everyone! So yes, it turned out that I already did have something planned for me on Saturday this week, which was just watching the new Godzilla movie, but thanks for being patient, so now, I'm going to give you the latest Chapter, bye~!

!~ItacestLoversUnite~!

-Scene change or thoughts-

(Yugi's Pov.)

/Yami's Pov./

=No one's Pov. =

' Thought's '

"Talking "

*Warning again: Still might contain the use of the Rated Maturity, but you all knew that once you started reading this story.

-/Yami's Pov. / -

Nearly sprinting towards the entrance from which Yami had come from before, the now panting and soaked teen had finally reached his objective for entering the now silent building, shutting what looked to be polished, and recent doorway, sighing deeply in disbelief from what had happened on the exterior-side of the educational institution, gazing across his look-a-like softly, wincing more when the tri-hair colored male had noticed the wound sizes onto the younger's arms, more particularly his fragile carpals, deep vermillion still oozing outwards of them. Glaring and nearly seething out in sudden irritably from exactly how the now frail-skinned teen had suffered the hands from the crimson male's personal ally, the attractive, sun-kissed Yami, had unknowingly initiated roaming around the somewhat now, vacant-like secondary school, striding towards the medical department within Domino High, glaring at students whom had continued to train, and seemingly lay, their vision onto the two look-a-likes. Reaching towards the registered nurse's workplace, the spiteful-looking teen had gently placed the still-dozed amethyst-eyed teen, hearing a slight gasp behind himself, the older and mature Yami glanced towards the one who had made the annoying peep.

Widening his carmine-like eyes even enormously from the countless bombshell of surprises that the gods had sent to him in the short amounts of times by now, eyeing what seemed to be a petite young-looking woman, as if she were in her thirties by now, darkened-chocolate eyes skimming over the child-like form of the other, her raven-like hair drooping over her breasts and brushing over her abdomen, her lips slightly gaping as her eagle-like features pour around her amazement, nut-brown skin glistening in dampness, as it had looked like she had also just appeared from the blustery weather outdoors. "How long was he like this, and where in the world was he to end up in such a state, Mister…?," the Egyptian-looking woman had inquired him, worry etched into her darkened orbs, as the older-looking toned male had discerned in her expression, taken aback at the emotion and nervously examined over the hard-breathing Yugi, gloomily replying back, "My name is Yami Sennen, but I'm not exactly sure how he ended up this way, I saw him outside being bullied by someone though, the poor kid." Taking in the newly-found information that the tri-hair colored male had just notified the supposed 'nurse', she had retrieved some medical tools and brought them, emptying the-said objects beside a seemingly over-grown escritoire, the female had nodded as a response to Yami, "Hmmm, I see Mr. Sennen, thank goodness you brought him inside then, I can see that he's extremely vulnerable at the moment, and has sustained numerous injuries. Do you happen to know who the person was that did this?," the gentlewoman had again probed, seeking any explanation as to why and whom that could do such a abhorrent thing to such an innocent, seemingly sweet child that had been settled in-front of her, sadly eyeing the abused toddler-like teen.

"Actually, yes, I do. Sadly, it turns out that Joey Wheeler, a friend of mine did this," the once infuriated-teenager had initiated pointing towards the mutilated other woefully, "I'm not sure why though, but I did knock him out in-order to help him from getting hurt any further." Sighing depressingly, the two had settled into a deep silence, as if someone could chuck a delineated pencil athwart it from one corner to another inside the space of the instantly shushed room, the awkward Yami had then began to shuffle him feet in silence as the female took this all in, her breath-hitching for a moment or two, before then cleansing the boy off with the materials she had brought out previously, then carefully bandaging the poor-wounded state of a teenager was currently in. "Thank you for helping him Mr. Sennen, if it's alright, do you think that you could watch over him for a while? I'll inform your teachers about the whole ordeal that happened, and if you could, would you also kindly take him home for me? I could give you his street address if you can give me his name," the Egyptian-woman had curiously requested, hoping to dear Ra that he would say 'yes', meanwhile towards the other whom had been repeatedly delved into his thoughts, the teenager had given her distressing eyes, shaking his head 'no' back gracefully, "No, I don't know his name, unfortunately, but what's your name? I'm sorry, it's just that since this is a new school and all….," Yami had trailed off, eyes in a daze, as if inquisitively given himself, trying to search for resolves into his brain.

Concentrating deep in thought dutifully, staring of what it had seemed to be in the core of the unconscious younger's essence, before unhurriedly replying back towards the elder look-a-like, "No, it's quite alright Mr. Sennen, my name is Mrs. Ishizu, but you may call me Ishizu for short. However, I find it interesting, as to how the boy isn't having any breathing problems so far, seeing as he might have a few broken ribs digging close to his heart," the female nurse had replied, still apparently into the depths of her own thoughts, concerned dark-chocolate eyeballs trained onto the other tri-hair colored's miniature, and frail form. "Anyways, I hate to do this to you now Mr. Sennen, but I have somewhere to go at the moment, I might even be leaving for the rest of the day, due to the weather, so I hope you wouldn't mind to watch the boy and play 'doctor' for the day, would you?," Ishizu had asked politely, seeming to be prim and proper, yet with a hidden sorrow directed towards the injured male that had been bullied nearly an hour ago, with Yami slightly tilting back his soaked sunshine-locks of hair, a few of the wetness dripping downwards onto his nearly exposed, yet firmly tighter tank-top, raven-like boots and now seemingly body-hugging trousers, the velvet crimson-eyed male having either moisture or dampness of the drizzle from the exterior side of the building, making him seem appealingly attractive, for a teenager. "Don't worry Mrs. Ishi-I mean, Ishizu, I'll look after him, just as long as you could find out what his name is, address, number, and his schedule for this year, please," the Yami had spoken softly, as to not have woken up his younger look-a-like, making Yugi seem angelic into the eyes of many who would have pondered not only about the youth's pure and radiant behavior's, or whether gender of male, or female that he was.

Being the curious darker-self the elder was, Yami couldn't help but wonder as well; what had this innocent-like creature done, to infuriate one of his former allies, to pummel him nearly ten feet into the earth, or if the younger had really done nothing to anger his ex. friend, then why had Joey almost literally tortured the adolescent child to the hands of the afterlife, himself? '…Joey, I know that you aren't the type to do anything like this, even though you had before, why start again on that child of light? And most importantly, who IS he?!,' though while the caliginous male had been delving buried into his own understanding, searching for an answer to all of his recently-rooted dilemma's, Ishizu had just come back into the oddly-smelled of a clinic it was, shaking Yami out of his stupor's yet again by handing him a few overlaying sheets of pieces of paper, also neatly giving the male a slightly gloomy smile, that had seemed almost forced for an unknown, logic sense of reasoning, she uttered low words of farewell's and had deserted the once-filled area, into deep-filled silence.

-(Yugi's Pov.)-

Lazily, yet gently, gradually managing to release his eyelids apart, only to enable an unimaginable amount of luminous, radiant light, which had begun to pour into the poor boy's vision, the somewhat shivering and heated schoolboy had immediately fluttering his lids shut-closed again, lightly compressing them together in agony, as he had felt a light burning sensation tremble throughout his seemingly undeveloped body of a supposed teenager, moaning and whimpering in confusion from his distressed state of mind. Feeling a soft plopping sonorousness was made out during Yugi's hardly-noticeable case, he then had perceived an insufficient slight squeeze and nearly yelped as the youthful teen had again, attempted to seat himself into the seemingly comfortable bedding, Yugi couldn't help but assume that the presence of a person or object close-by to him was Joey, which had then frightened the now-awake diminutive boy, alerting his senses to full heightened length when he had begun to hear a shuffling type of uproariousness. Emitting a squeak when Yugi had once again was certainly aware of an unknown person's gentle, yet firm arm caress his baby-fat cheeks and slender hands, a finger lightly trailing downwards onto his lower-regions, the being above him making him feel nervous, yet calm in an odd way, Yugi had freed his once closed-off amethyst eyes, to see a shadowy figure, hoping to dear god that it wasn't Joey again; which it wasn't.

Instead, the young lilac-eyed male had witnessed something entirely different than what he was ever expecting to recognize yet again, although he remembered whom had taken that shape of form that had seemed nearly identical towards his own texture, Yugi Mutou was never expecting to have ever seen Yami again, which he himself had just proved himself amiss, by actually presenting himself in-front of the nearly child-like form of a teenaged male, although he knew the reason of why the elder ruby-eyed teen before him was still included within this world; he had not realized that the said male would ever meet him in person once again, even if no one else, not even the tri-hair colored male in-front of him, had remembered that the Sennen was once an excellent ruler, or Pharaoh, of Egypt. "Y-yami….?"

-End of Chapter 4-

So yes, this Chapter took a surprising turn of events, didn't it? But yes, I'm attempting to lengthen the Chapter's longer than the last ones, so you can expect the next one to be even longer~! Also, in order for me to continue this series, I need more people to review, favorite, and comment to me about Love's Uncertainties and Encounters, so that I know that people enjoy this story a bit longer. So please R&R, until next time everyone~! *finishes typing up next Chapter for you guys and sleeps on bed, dreaming about bunnies and aliens*


	6. Chapter 5: Sickening Madness

Whoops, I accidentally put up Friday's whatcha-ma-call-it, lol. Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone so far who came by to actually read this slightly, crappy story, but I'm doing my best, and I promise that it'll eventually pick up the pace! So yes, this one's actually an even more surprising Chapter for you all, I don't think that I even know what's gonna happen from here on out, my hands are the one's just typing away some random stuff, so I hope that I get lots of reviews and rates for this!

!~ItacestLoversUnite~!

- Scene change or thoughts -

(Yugi's Pov.)

/Yami's Pov./

=No one's Pov. =

' Thought's '

" Talking "

*Warning for this Chapter: It'll be confusing, and mentally disturbing, which is all I'll say, but that's to be suspected since Yugi apparently know something that we don't, so try thinking really hard on the reasons that Yami/Atemu might've been revived from the dead~!

-(Yugi's Pov.)-

'Wh-what…why.….why is 'he' here now!? I can't believe that he's actually here in-front of me…..I-I just…I j-just wanted…..," unknowingly, as the pale-skinned Asian-American youth had delved deeply into his own assessment and conclusions, slight tremors had shook over the younger's frail-like frame, wetness trailing, yet also cascading down unto the lilac-eyed male had begun elaborate teen had jostled waterworks out from his violet-like widened eyes, which had been closed-off, due to the stunned and offended, tri-hair colored teenager in-front of the boy, as if the other's attempting to put together piece by piece from what Yugi had exclaimed earlier before. Although the maroon-eyed, somewhat now been sapped from his shivering of the exterior of the school at the moment, and not to mention flabbergasted beyond his wits to no end, gradually and gently rested his metacarpus against the sobbing younger, only to get frightened teary, lavender-like eyes staring towards Yami, shriveling up from his contact until he had reached all the way towards the edge of the mattress, bed sheets hafting been sprawled over from the movement. "Pl-please, just leave me a-alone…I-I don't want to be hurt anymore, g-go away…..st-stop torturing me w-with your eyes….," Yugi had all but whimpered out, slight apologies creeping up to his rosy-colored lips, deciding to disguise his facial expressions over by his own fingertips duke, not able to witness the other's even more widening orbs, seeming to have taken all of this newly information inside of his skull.

At first, though only slightly bemused and offended, the darker-self of the younger had now been full-blown out into awe and complete confusion taking over his once firm features to slack, pulling away his palm, nearly bestowing Yugi a poignant-look, only for the miniature-like teenager to once again attempt to make a dash towards the office's doorway, yet stumbled onto the hard-woodened floor to his ankle's, from a certain towering, lightly muscled mysterious teen, clambering the two downwards, although the stubborn petite male was underneath the said built-teenager, the fearful, yet nervous mulberry-eyed had then dared to glimpse upwards, only to find furious, crimson-eyes boring into his own, barely even hearing Yami's whisper. "How do you know my name…? Stop running away from me, and tell me what's wrong!"

-/Yami's Pov./-

After reading and re-reading the unconscious child's, no, this supposed teenager's file, the elder Sennen finally knew the unknown amethyst-eye male's honorific's were, Yugi Mutou, the scarlet-eyed Yami had lightly smirked over the impression of the boy's title was; King of Games, although he hadn't really recompensed awareness over the designation, nor the announcements through his expensive-looking television, he was amused at how it had currently brought himself towards this point. 'Yugi Mutou…...just who are you? And why does your name sound so familiar to me, even though we've never even seen, or met in our entire lives?...Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard,' or so was the ex. Pharaohs musings, before he was roughly driven outside of them, as he heard the younger whimper out his name, and of how the poor child-no, Yugi, he chastised at himself, was terribly frightened, concerned deeply at how the younger, plum-like irises were filled with melancholy, yet also from the seemingly innocent and child-like form had known about Yami's name. Then, as he tried to caress the shivering even paler-like state, that the youth had gotten him-self into, had flinched away, leaving only a wince to display within the older teen's eyesight.

'What could've possibly happened to him to make this poor, innocent creature of mine so shaken? Oh Aibou, if only you would tell me…...wait a minute, not again with these annoying thoughts!,' shaking his cranium slightly to only unlock his orbs to yet again witness Yugi's futile escape, hurriedly and swiftly downing onto him in fury, as to why the trembling boy would even dare to depart in his state of mind, yet also because the youth had made himself exasperated; pinning the youngster between his limbs and appendages nailed-shut to completely make it that he would not be able to disappear through the doorway. "How do you know my name…? Stop running away from me, and tell me what's wrong!," the presently angered Yami had all but nearly queried towards the wide-eyed reduced-heightened teen underneath himself, from hafting numerous, countless misgivings that the angelic-like form had brought him, a flash of realization had flickered upon the adolescent teen had created into his pathway, before Yugi's eyeballs were yet again, filled with that annoying terror and anxiety, which had more than provoked the elder countless times.

Flabbergast and nearly shrieked into the afraid, younger's features, exclaiming and not just wanting, but required a response to his unanswered inquiry, in turn from after numerous attempts, ultimately retrieving an ultimate, legitimate reaction from the youth whom was underneath his powerful and muscular-built form, a squeak was discerned, "I-I…..it's j-just…puzzle…because of this damn puzzle, that's why! You've already hurt me more than enough times, A-at-ate-," the rest of Yugi's gibberish had been transformed into silent sobs, openly weeping into the once again, appalled teens facial expressions. A slight, dulling discomfort towards the backwards of the ruby-eyed male's cranium, his natural jagged, yet softened hair, his tan and, yet sun-kissed skin feeling suddenly feverish touch, panting out as if the teen had no breath, the once lightly tightened cloth of his raven-black leather attire, feeling as if it were somehow even additional smoothly compacted, though as the younger, or Yugi, had noticed this growing warmth towards the Sennen, crimson eyes had begun to stare deeply into the youth's irises, gently, yet at a painfully slow-attempted rate, had embraced the other tightly, murmuring softly before slumbering unto his torso, nuzzling his countenance every so-often.

-(Yugi's Pov.)-

Sighing, the lavender-like eyes had then begun to gently, yet sympathetically and tenderly caress the Yami's forehead, taken aback when he had sensed a wave of high temperature nearly rolling off onto himself, seizing a tiny, frail-like thermostat, which had been silently situated itself onto a pedestal nearby, gingerly placing the item into his darker-self's lips, slightly pushing t further in until a impatient 'beep' had informed the lilac-eyed height-challenged male of the dozed-off male on-top of himself, gasping and emitting a soft yelp when the temperature had showed a gentle-hued '103.5' as the warmth radiated warmness from the elder's lips had caressed across Yugi's pale-softened-skin. Hurriedly capturing the other in an embrace, the youth had attempted to sustain the now closed-off burgundy orbs, shoulder's, although it was quite difficult for the gravity-defying haired boy, the amethyst orbed male was determined to at least attempt to saunter the towering, fever-like state that the other male was in, seeing as he had rescued himself from the shaggy-sunshine haired tyrant. Finally arriving towards the vertically challenged Mutou, had reached his own private residence, placing Yami unto his convertible-like sofa, which could be assembled into a futon, taking in a considerable-amount of oxygen inwardly into his lungs, seemingly greedily since he had transferred a 7'3' foot inched male into his flat, as their current division in school, or Domino High as to shorten it, had been a few miles away from where he was currently at now.

Inside the Mutou residence, which had been a two-story homestead, mind you, had numerous photographs placed onto the barriers of the said dwelling, with himself, his supposed tyrant, Joey; A bright, sky-blue eyed female, Tea; A dark chocolate-haired male with his locks of hair shaped into a bowl-haircut, Seto Kaiba; Yet another cinnamon-colored hair, although this time, the male's hairstyle was more of a spear, Tristan; And finally, his own, beloved grandfather, Sugoroku, even though the poor granddad had passed on from a cancerous disease, it was inherited; which had meant, that the youthful Yugi Mutou, would soon pass onto the afterlife as well. Yet, another male was present inside nearly every, single one of the pictures secretively, would have been known, if it weren't for a permanent marker, marking out the countenance of the said male, although 'he' had looked similar towards Yugi, only he would be aware of the person, and yet unfortunately also be conscious of whom it was, that had made the younger look-a-like of Yami's to forever recollect, and to never neglect the memories that the two had made together. Striding swiftly, yet stumbling onto his newly-made bed-sheets, the exhausted and worn-out midget-heightened male had nearly all but gotten some shut-eye, however had only remained conscious for awhile longer, preventing the wonderful slumber attempting to stride the younger back into it's grasp; Yugi had deliberated over how he had actually let 'him', inside his own humble abode, shivers striking downwards onto the very core of his essence and being, petrified on the belief that he should just suicide while the other was snoozing quite peacefully, on the contrary.

Yes, that's what the youthful teen would do; he could always just slice downwards vertically across his wrists, making a cavernous crimson-like liquid seep through from underneath his own pale-skin, crusting his shearing blade and making Yugi actually grin in delight, considering the numerous facts and possibilities that could happen when, and if the youth would do it, or maybe the amethyst-eyed teenager would trail his dagger downwards onto his abdomen for only just a few minutes, before he had proceeded to dissect himself, stabbing himself in-order to access towards his own innards, stupendously removing them one-by-one, before he had gotten caught, and probably have passed on; or maybe, just maybe if the younger had enough time to spare before his last moments onto this earth was wasted away, he, himself, could also always just slice-up his own skin and flesh, nibble onto the delightful muscle, even though Yugi had just sliced into himself, making the seemingly torn flesh and blood, emitting itself a rotten aroma, making itself only smell fragrant-like, in Yugi's own opinion, the carmine-red liquid dribbling downwards from his rosy-like lips, the wonderful flavor that his own meat could make him hunger for more, only savoring the bits and pieces that would not be all jagged and roughed-up, due to the sharpen-edged blade, making a grab for more; more of this delicious and elegant-tasting edible-like skin of his, maybe even soon devouring his intestines, or tugging away at his esophagus by accident during the midst of the feast, before he would expire from. Giddily smiling towards himself for his vivid imagination, one could only wonder what in the world had happened to him, although the youthful boy would probably only reply back an, "I've been insane, since I was born," or possibly an, "Because of 'him', and the Shadow games, I've turned into a despicable and spiteful little boy, now haven't I, everyone~?," in a melodic and hypnotic, sing-song sickeningly-sweet, angelic voice of his that everyone had thought of 'beautiful', or that he was 'innocent', that maybe due to those people and persecutor's themselves, that he has turned tainted and hateful. 'I wish that I never wished for 'him', all 'he's' ever done to me was relive my torturous pain everyday…...I wish I was dead….I always do have my razor-blade…tomorrow, yes, maybe then I should-,' Yugi had trailed off, before slumbering peacefully, his mind finally wandering off into his own imaginations of what different, possible ways that he could either harm or destroy himself any further.

-End of Chapter 5-

Anyways, I know that this may seem a bit unreal at the moment, or maybe it will, I dunno, but since exams are really right around the corner, Monday'll be the last time I post up my stories unless it's over the weekend, or until school gets out, which unfortunately, may be the latter. So incase your wondering where I'm going to be for the next 1-2 weeks, you'll know. ***sighs and dramatically falls to the floor** But yeah, I need MORE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES, PEOPLE! Without them I feel like you all don't like this story as much as I do, and for a writer, I love all of my children! (stories) So please, please, PLEASE R&R TO GET ME MORE MOTIVATED ON THIS! ***pretends to run away crying my eyes out**


End file.
